Tino's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding
'' ''is another Weekenders/My Little Pony crossover film planned by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Twilight Sparkle is surprised to learn that her older brother and Captain of the Royal Guard, Shining Armor, is going to be married, and that Princess Celestia has requested her, Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Doraemon, Dot, Peter Pan, Fievel, and their friends, from Ponyville to help organize the ceremony. Twilight is somewhat resentful, as she has considered Shining Armor as her "Big Brother Best Friend Forever", only coming to learn of the marriage at this late date. Twilight and her friends arrive in Canterlot, surprised to find that security has been increased, including a magic shield shell cast by Shining Armor that protects the entire city, due to an unknown threat. Twilight berates her brother for not informing her sooner, but he apologizes, offering Twilight to be his "best mare". Shining Armor then reveals that he is marrying Twilight's favorite "foalsitter", Princess Cadance, cheering Twilight up further. However, when Twilight, Tino, Tish, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Noby, and Sue, first meets Cadance, they finds the bride to be cold and distant, seemingly having no memory of a special rhyme they had shared when Twilight was younger. Tino thoughts to himself that she is not the real Cadance. As Twilight, Tino, Tish, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Noby, and Sue, observes the preparations for the ceremony, they further doubts Cadence’s purpose, as the bride criticizes every aspect that their friends are planning. Their friends dismiss Twilight, Tino, Tish, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Noby, and Sue's claims as pressure from the upcoming ceremony mounts. They approaches Shining Armor about their concerns, but Cadance interrupts and takes her brother aside, casting an eerie spell on him that she purports to help him deal with the migraines caused by casting the shield spell around the city. During the wedding rehearsal the next day, Twilight, Tino, Tish, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Noby, and Sue barges in and decries Cadance as a fraud. Princess Celestia, Shining Armor, and their friends refuse to believe Twilight, Tino, Tish, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Cubby, Skully, Marina, Stormy, Noby, Sue, Sunset Shimmer, Peter Pan, Jane, Fievel, and Tanya’s outrageous claims and shun them, leaving some sheepish Twilight, Tino, Tish, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Noby, and Sue, alone with Cadance. When They tries to apologize to her, Cadance reveals her evil side and her partners Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Captain Hook, The Crime Empire, Ichy and Dil, Cat R. Waul, and Grizzle showed up, casting a spell around Twilight, Tino, Tish, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Noby, and Sue, which transports them underground. They finds themselves in the long-forgotten crystal caves beneath Canterlot. An image of Cadance appears and taunts them, explaining that the marriage will continue without Twilight, Tino, Tish, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Noby, and Sue’s interference. Using Twilight's magic and Pikachu's thunderbolt to shatter a crystal wall, they found another Cadance waiting there, but the mare is bruised and battered. Twilight attacks her, but the weary winged unicorn proves that she is the real Cadance by demonstrating their shared rhyme from their youth. Cadance explains she was abducted by the impostor in the castle to marry Shining Armor herself, and rule Equestria. Twilight, Cadance, Tino, Tish, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Noby, and Sue, then work together to escape the caves and try to stop the wedding. Meanwhile, the fake Cadance and the villains revels in their victory, secretly plotting against Shining Armor and the others. Just before the ceremony is completed, Twilight, Cadance, Tino, Tish, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Noby, and Sue arrive to expose the deception and Tino was saved. The impostor is forced to reveal her true form as Queen Chrysalis, ruler of the insect-like changelings that can take on the form of any other being, thus vindicating Twilight Sparkle. Chrysalis has been usurping Shining Armor's power, weakening the shield to allow her changeling army to invade Canterlot and take over Equestria, desiring to feed her armies off the love spread throughout the land. And the Dazzlings hypnotized Tino and transform him into his demon form to make him join them. Princess Celestia attempts to stop her but is overpowered. Celestia implores Twilight and her friends to recover the Elements of Harmony to stop Chrysalis, Darla Dimple, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Captain Hook, The Crime Empire, Ichy and Dil, Cat R. Waul, and Grizzle, and she implores Tino’s friends to help Tino get out of the Dazzlings’ control over him. Though they are able to fight through one troop of changelings and make their way to the vault where the Elements are kept, they soon become outnumbered, surrounded and returned to the Queen as her captives. With no further resistance, Chrysalis declares her victory complete. Twilight uses the distraction to free Cadance so she may be with Shining Armor. Cadence’s magic is able to break Chrysalis's spell on the groom, and with Cadance’s love and magic, Shining Armor is able to recast the shield at full strength, physically expelling Chrysalis and her army from Canterlot to parts unknown. Cera blast off Team Rocket from Canterlot, Dot uses a flashlight to scare away the Duke, Tish swings Ichy into the sky and scares away Dil, Mana kills Kurumi saving Shido, Jake and Marina outsmarted Grizzle, Dr. Facilier is been dragged back into Mephiles' world, Peter defeated Hook and made the octopus chase him, Fievel and Tanya launched Cat R. Waul and Darla Dimple back where they came from, Tohka defeats the Crime Empire, and Ash and Sunset Shimmer defeats the Dazzlings. Shining Armor, Princess Celestia, Lor, Carver, Brock, Ducky, Petrie, Doraemon, Sneech, Big G, and Twilight's friends apologize for doubting Twilight, Tino, Tish, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Noby, and Sue, restoring their friendships. Princess Celestia commends Twilight, Tino, Tish, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Noby, and Sue for it was their instincts and conviction to them that ultimately saved the day. The wedding ceremony is quickly rescheduled, with Twilight eagerly overseeing preparations for a much happier and profoundly appreciative Cadance. Shining Armor and Princess Cadence are married, and an ensuing celebration occurs. During the ceremony and the reception, Twilight's lingering anxiety of losing touch with her brother is put to rest when Shining confesses that he persuaded Cadance to accept his proposal when he mentioned she would gain Twilight as a sister-in-law. Furthermore, just before the couple departs for their honeymoon, Shining thanks his sister and her friends for all they has done and the siblings reaffirm their love. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, The Grand Duke of Owls, The Crime Empire (Joker, Penguin, Two-Face, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and the Liquidator) Grizzle, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest stars in this film. * The Grand Duke of Owls, The Crime Empire, Grizzle, and Team Rocket will be working for Queen Chrysalis. Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Sonic876 Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Spin-off films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Princess films